One Rainy Day
by promise.me.forever
Summary: It’s been three months since triple threat day and Troy still has yet to ask very impatient Gabriella out on a date. Little did she know one rainy day would change it all. [OneShot][a.k.a. On a Stormy Day]


A/N: Okay, just a quick one shot I thought of. Tell me if it's absolutely terrible, or if you like it.

Summary: It's been three months since triple threat day and Troy still has yet to ask Gabriella out. Gabriella is getting extremely impatient; will she take matters in her own hands?

I sighed as I fell back onto my bed; thinking about Troy. You see, for the past three months, Troy has been making me want to rip my hair out of my roots. Sure, we're friends; '_best friends'_ if you will. But, sadly, that's the thing. I don't _want_ to be just 'friends', and I'm pretty sure _he_ doesn't want to either. I mean, is constantly flirting with me, walking me home everyday (when he has a bus, mind you), staying after school waiting for me while I have extra help, or staring at me during homeroom 'just friends' qualities? I think not.

Then the questions still hang around in my head, 'why isn't he doing anything about it? Was the wildcat superstar scared of asking girls out?' The last question was always dismissed out of my head; he's one of the most popular kids in school, he _must've _asked girls out before. But then why is it such a problem with me? Maybe he didn't like me after all…

But then what the hell was he doing? Does he like to play around with my feelings? Anger welled up inside of me; I jumped up from my bed, grabbed my sweatshirt and hopped down the stairs. I walked out the front door to find that it was raining.

"Oh, well isn't this just DANDY!" I yelled out as I jogged out to the sidewalk. I put on my navy blue sweatshirt, and pulled up the hood over my head. I started to run in the direction of Troy's house, water squeaking under my sneakers as I ran across the sidewalks. Troy should be home by now; it was a Friday after school and basketball practice was over. I rounded the corner onto his block, and broke out in the fastest run I have ever done in my life. I dashed around the side of his house, looking at his bedroom window. His light was on, and I smiled. I began to climb the tree that was beside it. Once I got up next to his window (which was extremely hard) I knocked on his window.

About two seconds later, he pulled up his blinds and looked out. When he saw me, he grinned and opened the window.

"Gabriella? What are you doing?" he asked still grinning.

My knees started to give in; a side effect that always happened when I saw him smile. I managed a small smile back, but was snapped back to reality when a huge crash of thunder roared above me.

"Um, I need to talk to you," I said as the rain started to come down harder.

He smiled and shook his head. "So you climb up a tree?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

I sighed. "Hey, I got this idea from you. You're the one who climbed up a tree to _my_ balcony a couple of months ago," I replied holding my head up high.

He chuckled and then took my arm. My stomach had butterflies in it, and my heart started to speed up. Once I got closer to his window, he grabbed my waist and pulled me through the window. Unfortunately, he tripped over a chair, causing me to scream and both of us to fall onto his floor. I heard Troy groan in pain as I looked at our position. I was on top of Troy, my right shoulder hitting his chin. His hands were still around my waist, and one of my legs was twisted with Troy's and the chair. I cleared my throat and stood up immediately before Troy realized the position we were in. Now, _that_ would have been an awkward silence.

I held out my hand to help him up, but he just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

He still didn't say anything, but continued to stare at me. I looked down at my body. I was soaked from the rain; my jeans had grass and dirt stains. My hair was thrown in a messy pony tail, and my sweatshirt has splotches of rain all over it. I looked terrible. I blushed deeply, and looked back at Troy.

"Hello? Troy? Are you there?" I asked, now standing above him, waving a hand in front of his face.

His face broke out into a grin. "Yeah, I'm here," he said. He then stood up and sat on his desk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked casually, leaning back on his hands on the desk.

I looked down and took a deep breath. "I-well, um-" I started but he started laughing.

I snapped my head up. "What's so funny?" I asked as I furrowed my brow.

He shook his head and kept laughing. I rolled my eyes. "I don't see what's so damn funny!" I retorted with a slight smile.

He just kept laughing, his shoulders shaking while doing so. I slapped my hands at my sides. _This _what I mean when I say I want to rip my hair out of my roots. I sighed, watching him continue to laugh.

"What's your problem?" I asked suddenly, losing my patience. I remember I came here for a reason, and I plan on holding to it.

"What?" he asked, his laughter dying down.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "You! What is your problem?" I asked infuriated.

He put his hands up in defense, the laughter completely gone from his system. "Hey, Gabi-I'm only laughing, I'm not-"

I hung my head back. "Not that! You know you drive me crazy?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked sliding off the desk and walked towards me.

I widened my eyes and sighed. "Troy, you drive me literally insane. It's nothing I can explain in words; it's too hard. All I know is that whenever I see you, my heart speeds up about thousand beats a minute, and when I'm with you and everyone else, it's like sometimes they're not even there. And then when you smile, I can't even _begin_ to tell you what it's like when you smile...all I know is it makes my knees go weak. And when something as little as when your arm brushes against mine, it sends chills up and down my spine. Is that normal?" I asked.

I then opened my mouth in shock of what I had just said. Was I completely nuts? I didn't dare look at Troy; too afraid of his reaction. _'Good job, Gabriella, you just screwed up your friendship, way to go!'_ I thought in my head silently. I then suddenly felt my chin being lifted up. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from a spot on the carpet and looked into those blue eyes.

"Yes, it's normal if you feel the way I do about you," he replied. I looked at him questionably, wondering if he said what I thought he did. He smiled, and then closed the space between our faces as he put his lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but then my eyes instinctively closed as he deepened it and my hands found their way up to the back of his neck and hair. He snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like this for a couple of moments, until the necessity to breathe kicked in. We both broke apart, panting. He smiled and looked down at me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he replied, now grinning.

I let out a slight laugh. "Actually, I'm going to guess…about three months?" I asked eyebrows raised and a playful smile on my lips.

He continued to grin. "No, longer, actually."

I looked at him confused. "We've only known each other for about three months, Troy," I said smiling at his stupidness.

"Nah, have you forgot about the night we met?" he asked.

The memory came flooding back to me. "Of course, New Year's Eve. Wait…you wanted to kiss me on New Year's Eve?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He grinned as his cheeks turned red. He began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I mean-" he started.

I let out my laughter that I was desperately trying to hold in.

"It's not that funny!" he exclaimed as he leaned against his wall.

I continued to laugh and put my hand on his bed for support. "We barely even knew each other, Troy!" I said in between laughter.

He then came off of the wall and pulled me close to him. "Well, we know each other now, don't we?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his lips.

I smiled, "Yes, we sure do," I responded as he leaned in to kiss me again.

A/N: Alright, I thought that was okay. Not the best, but I was in the mood for a one shot. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
